Undisclosed Desires
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Si él pudiera explicar lo confuso que era tenerla cerca. Si ella se obligara a aceptar que era un destino sellado. Una situación precaria que desata un deseoso subconsciente. J/C, OneShot.


**Comentarios de la autora:** Esto debió permanecer en la oscuridad de mi disco duro, ¿por qué tuvo que ver la luz? Oh well, al mal paso darle prisa. Además, lo subo como compensación personal al aceptar un request J/B bastante romántico.

Esta es la secuela de "_**Rojo Cereza**_", no hay mucho por explicar excepto aquello del final...no debía terminar así cuando lo imaginé, pero al reescribirlo me di cuenta de que era la manera más precisa. Ahora bien, este one shot está titulado por la canción de Muse (**_Undisclosed Desires = deseos ocultos_**) y quizá le dio ese tono lúgubre a la historia.

La frase citada en los últimos párrafos es de mi amiga y beta reader, Shadi :3, a quien también le debo la conclusión de esta historia (bajo presión XD).

* * *

- -

**Disclaimer:** Jimmy Neutron _es propiedad de_ John A. Davis _y de_ DNA productions. _Sus personajes son usados bajo la influencia maligna de mi subconsciente escritor y mi conciencia que habla en inglés._

* * *

**Undisclosed desires  
A Jimmy Neutron fanfic  
By: sam-ely-ember**

**- -**

Se abrazó a sí misma en un inútil intento de mantenerse caliente, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y que sus dientes rechinaran con la fuerza de un auto de carreras la hizo sentir por igual avergonzada y enojada. Se sentó donde le había indicado, apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y giró el rostro para no mirar a su acompañante. Bufó molesta, ¿por qué todo siempre tenía que terminar de la misma manera?

Una camisa le cubrió los hombros, roja, algo menos mojada pero igual de fría. _Su_ camisa.

-No tienes que hacer eso.- Refutó.

-Si no la quieres…

-Idiota.- Tomó la camisa y la apretó sobre sus hombros. No se sentía diferente pero ciertamente le daba un sentido de _protección_.

El deslizador había terminado colapsando a varios pies de altura, una espiral hacia el suelo y todos sus ocupantes arrojados en diferentes direcciones. Destino cruel y aparatoso el que hizo que ambos terminaran en el mismo lugar: una red de acueducto inexplorable y desconocida. Dieron vueltas por horas, no tenían una mínima idea sobre su ubicación actual y la única esperanza era un mensaje binario enviado por vía inalámbrica a los demás que, esperaban, se encontraban en la superficie.

Quería salir de ese lugar inmediatamente, no había olor alguno pero la sensación era bastante desagradable, era un lugar helado y el repiqueo del agua era desesperante. Deseaba la habilidad de apagar sus sentidos, cegarse de todas las formas posibles para ignorar el panorama que le rodeaba. Para ignorarlo a _él_.

-Esto no me gusta más que a ti,- Dijo él luego de un suspiro –pero necesitamos mantenernos 'bien' hasta que nos encuentren.

-Si nos encuentran…

-Hasta que nos encuentren.- Enfatizó arreglando su camiseta blanca. -Tenemos que conservar el calor, de lo contrario podíamos contraer una hipotermia.

-Fabuloso.- Espetó ella con sarcasmo sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y se encontró atada por un abrazo indeseable. Resopló inconforme.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, era bastante molesto, por no decir incómodo, y las palabras se mantuvieron ausentes a propósito, simplemente no había tema por tocar. Por monotonía sus respiraciones se acompasaron y en cierto modo era placentero concentrarse en eso, evadiendo el perturbador entorno.

Él bajó la mirada, ella pareció no notarlo, tenía que ver quizá con que su rostro estaba casi del todo cubierto por rebeldes mechones rubios, un peinado en atractivo desorden. Bajó la vista un poco más y se fijó con inocente detalle en lo curvilíneo que alcanzaba a ver desde su posición.

Se sonrojó. ¿Para qué negarlo? Ella era…atractiva. No del modo descomunal de una modelo internacional pero tenía un encanto desconocido, ese que había empezado a notar con sutileza ahora que rodeaban los 16. Tenía que ver además con el hecho de ser ella la única persona que podía darle batalla en casi cualquier cosa, retadora, interesante, no se mostraba vulnerable, por el contrario se hacía sentir invencible. Todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella era un provocativo desafío. Pero esa admiración, ese deseo de llamar su atención, debía mantenerse oculto sin importar nada, ¿por qué?, era una buena pregunta.

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, frunció el ceño antes de encarar al chico, él entendió el mensaje y fijó su mirada en el techo. Fanfarrón. Debía aceptar el hecho de que estaba creciendo y debía, de algún modo, acostumbrarse a ese tipo de…miradas; sin embargo, el asunto con él era distinto, no quería destacarse por ser linda sino por ser tan intelectualmente capaz como él, no había nada que envidiarle, es más: había mucho que restregarle en cara.

¿Y por qué razón debía él interesarse en ella de _esa forma_? Ridículo.

Media hora, quizá un poco más, y el sueño se apoderó de ella. Agotada en todo sentido terminó por recostarse sobre el pecho de su acompañante, sin remordimientos o preocupaciones, incluso cuando creyó escuchar un latido de corazón en aumento.

Las estrategias que había intentado concretar para mantenerse despierto a pesar del cansancio colapsaron simultáneamente, era esa _molesta_ situación del adolescente inhibiendo al genio. Apretó los ojos, intentó concentrarse con vehemencia:

"_Sistema de numeración octal, ¡sistema de numeración octal!"_ su voz interna gritó. _"3452.32 es igual a 2 veces 8 elevado a 0, más 5 veces 8 elevado a 1, más 4 veces 8 elevado a 2, más 3 veces 8… ¿por qué sigue teniendo ese delicioso olor a manzana? … ¡Rayos!"_ Se pausó y reinició el cálculo. _"2 por 8 elevado a 0, 5 por 8 elevado a 1, 4 por… ¡no puede dormirse!"_

-Cindy, despierta, ¡despierta!

-¿Uh?

-No puedes dormirte, ¿me escuchas?

-¿Qué demonios sucede ahora? Lo menos que podrías hacer es dejarme dormir en paz.

-El sueño es un síntoma agravado de hipotermia, lo último que debes hacer es dormir.

-Esto no podría ser peor.- Dijo para sí misma.

Pero sí fue peor. Se obligaron a hablar de todo tipo de cosas, pero en toda situación, incluso las más triviales, acabaron en fuertes discusiones. De nuevo guardaron silencio, lo último que necesitaban era estar enojados –más de lo usual- uno con otro.

-Neutron, no puedo más, estoy muerta. Quiero dormir.

-¡Haz un esfuerzo, Vortex! ¿Qué no puedes con una tarea tan sencilla?

-¡No es divertido!- Protestó ella con los ojos cerrados. –De verdad, necesito dormir, ahora.

"_En momentos desesperados…"_

Adormilada, apenas logró sentir el movimiento de Jimmy cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

Cualquier intención de dormir, pensamiento coherente o insulto previamente pensado se desvaneció cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Un breve instante.

-¡Tú! …cómo… ¡uh!- Balbuceó, boquiabierta y visiblemente enojada.

-No te enojes.- Refutó triunfante. -Ahora ya vas a estar despierta.

-¡Eres un…! Uhm.- Se rindió a medio comentario. –Te odio.

-Por favor, no estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí?

No, no había estado tan mal de hecho. Pero él era _él _y ella era _ella_, punto.

-¿Y por qué demonios querrías saber si estuvo mal o no? Deberías preguntarle a Betty.

Definitivamente debió haberse mordido la lengua para evitar ese comentario. Desvió la mirada maldiciendo insonoramente. ¿Cuántas veces se había obligado a sí misma a dejar de pensar en él y Betty…juntos? De una forma retorcida y mal vista él era su amigo y que otra persona pudiese ocupar su lugar despertaba algo de celos. _Solo un poco._

-¿Celosa, Vortex?- La petulancia en su voz avivó el enojo en ella.

-Eres un imbécil. En primer lugar: no estoy celosa, en segundo lugar: ¿intentas celarme con tu novia?

-No es mi novia.- Aclaró, tono monótono. –Y no tendrías cómo preguntarle.

-¿Crees que me faltan motivos para dejarte como un perdedor frente a ella?- Retó, divertida.–Créeme que lo haría con gusto.

-No me cabe duda. A lo que me refiero es que ella no puede darte la respuesta.

-¿Ah no?- Giró el rostro y lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante. –No la has besado, ¿verdad?

-Intencionalmente no.

Que él bajara la guardia era un acontecimiento extraordinario y sin precedentes, no había forma de describir la magnificencia que ella sintió al sentirse victoriosa frente a él, mucho más arriesgada y menos sentimentalmente calculadora. Ese era un buen punto para atacar cuando le provocara.

Miró hacia otro lado, no podía soportar la felicidad presuntuosa que ella mostraba sin mesura. Si bien era cierto que había intentado acercarse a Betty Quinlan también era cierto que no había logrado ni el más mínimo avance con ella, no era algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso y darle la razón a Cindy Vortex le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero bien podría vengarse por ello.

-Aunque bien,- Dijo sin mirarla –tú podrías dar una apreciación adecuada. Es decir, tienes ya un par de eventos para comparar.

-Acordamos que lo que sucedió en el cumpleaños de Libby se quedaba en el cumpleaños de Libby.- Recordó, visiblemente molesta y nerviosa.

-Fue tu idea jugar a la botella.

-En realidad fue de Sheen y no era mi plan terminar…besándome contigo.- Enfatizó intentando parecer asqueada.

-Bueno, tampoco es algo que yo tampoco haya disfrutado.

-¿Disculpa?- Manoteó risible. -¿Estás insinuando algo?

-¡Tú eres la que piensa cosas!- Se defendió. –Jamás he dicho algo con doble intención.

Una tercera perspectiva podría ver la situación completamente divertida y entretenida, lo cierto era que ambos estaban más incómodos que molestos, no solo por el hecho de hablar de algo indebido sino por la poca distancia que había entre ambos, y aunque causado por hechos físicos más allá de su control, el abrazo no permitía que intentaran escapar. Al menos ninguno de los dos podría dormir en un rato.

-¿Sigues molesta?- Indagó conciliador. Ella le miró con furia. –Bien, bien, fue una pregunta estúpida.

Un nuevo par de minutos en silencio y ella habló.

-¿Siempre tenemos que terminar así? Es decir, lo habíamos discutido antes pero simplemente parece venir con naturalidad.

-No podría ser de otra manera.- Se tomó una pausa y luego habló con seriedad. -¿No te parece extraño que jamás lo hayamos discutido? Lo pasamos por alto y quizá no debió ser así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, pensando en lo que dijiste sobre que siempre estamos peleando, supuse que el asunto está inconcluso y eso hace que discutamos al respecto. Debo admitir que no es sencillo hablar de eso.

-No fue algo trascendental, ¿verdad?

Se miraron fijamente y suspiraron a lo unísono. Sí, sí lo había sido.

-No lo entiendo.- Habló él con profundidad. –Hay tantas cosas en el ser humano que no puedo explicar…pero tú eres un asunto distinto, no tengo cómo comprenderte.

-¿Se supone que me sienta ofendida?

-Realmente no, cosa extraña porque debería ser un insulto. A lo que me refiero es que…contigo existe esta…_necesidad_…que no puedo socavar aunque me lo proponga repetidas veces.

Bajó el rostro intentando ocultar el sonrojo que él había provocado, había dado en un punto clave: ella también sentía esa necesidad. Una curiosidad más allá de la experimentación y de la rivalidad, inexplicable en medio del aborrecimiento que se desataba cuando le miraba fijamente.

-Sí, soy bastante compleja.- Admitió finalmente. –Me sorprende que intentes descifrarme.

-Es un pasatiempo interesante.- Hubo un silencio incómodo al terminar la frase. Suspiró. Debía retomar el asunto. –Hay…algo que quiero probar, una especie de experimento.

Ella supo justo lo que él quería. –No significa nada en lo absoluto y lo sabes.

-Siempre ha estado claro para mí.

Pasó saliva para reclinarse nuevamente sobre ella, devorada por un sonrojo más allá de lo explicable científicamente, cuando ella cerró los ojos supo que no había paso atrás y la imitó esperando que al anular el contacto visual el impacto disminuyera significativamente. Se equivocó. Fue tan devastador como caer a cientos de pies de altura; intenso, adictivo, impredecible.

Un beso profundo que rogó por la necesidad de aire y el deseo de abrazarse mutuamente a pesar del pequeño espacio. La eternidad pasó. Turbada por el inexplicable sabor de ese instante, mareada por los pensamientos ilegibles que surcaban su pensamiento una y otra vez, decidió que era justo detenerse, había límites y no quería cruzar el suyo; "el odio le da chispa al amor", había leído alguna vez, arriesgarse a desatar esa flama era un camino que no quería cruzar.

Ella se detuvo y no forzó el momento a pesar de aferrarse a él con cada fibra. Se separaron y sostuvieron la mirada, inamovibles y silenciosos, esperando porque algo extraordinario ocurriera.

-Cindy, yo…- comenzó a hablar pero una voz externa interrumpió.

-¡Cindy! ¿Estás ahí?

Ella suspiró derrotada. -¿Sabes? No necesitamos la aprobación del otro. Esto no cambiará nada entre los dos.

-No pensaba que cambiara.

-Bien.- Se zafó del abrazo y habló con potencia en respuesta a la voz que había interrumpido. -¡Libby! ¡Aquí abajo!- Levantó la vista a una pequeña abertura sobre ellos que había pasado desapercibida.

-¿Están ahí abajo?- Cuestionó una voz que parecía ser la de Sheen. – ¡Ha! Y creí que Carl se había llevado la peor parte.

-¡Sheen! ¡Prometiste no decir nada!

-¡Silencio! ¿Por qué no hacen algo útil y me ayudan a abrir esta compuerta?

Segundos después una intensa luz se abrió paso sobre ellos, posteriormente cubierta por tres sombras curiosas que buscaban imágenes reconocibles en medio de la oscuridad. Se miraron discretamente con expresiones ilegibles para terminar por mirar en direcciones opuestas y permanecer en silencio por horas, intentando convencerse a sí mismos de que, en verdad, no había nada más que resentimiento y confusión.

-Puedes quedártela.- Le dijo al llegar a casa y bajar del deslizador.

Cindy guardó silencio y dobló la camisa roja sobre su brazo, caminó inexpresiva en dirección a su casa seguida por su mejor amiga, quién aún intentaba descifrar el motivo de su angustioso ánimo.

Él la vio alejarse sin decir otra palabra.


End file.
